How to appropriately design a medium access control (MAC) protocol for broadcasting communication of wireless devices without the support of base stations to avoid data collisions between the wireless devices and further provide quality of service (QoS) has been a major subject at present.
Taking device-to-device (D2D) broadcasting communication in the long term evolution advanced (LTE-A) technique for example, in order to reduce complexity of D2D devices, a radio access network 1 (RAN1) team of third generation partnership project (3GPP) assumes a transmission mechanism for the D2D devices as having no feedback message and in a half-duplex mode. In the assumption of no feedback message, no matter whether receiving a broadcasting message successfully or unsuccessfully, a D2D device cannot inform a D2D device broadcasting the information of the situation. Meanwhile, in an assumption that the D2D device is operated in the half-duplex mode, the D2D device cannot listen to statuses of channels while broadcasting.